Will Someone Like You Save Someone Like Me?
by Nature's Beauty
Summary: Bankotsu, now puts his life in the hands of a woman he would never have thought would help him. He wonders if her being a priestess, would even consider to save his life from Naraku... Rated T for now
1. Prologue: The Problem Between You and Me

**Kagome, Will You Save Me?**

This is my first fanfic…. so tell me what ya'll think!! It takes place 2 years after Bankotsu and the Band of Seven died.

**Prologue: **

**Enter Bankotsu**

Naraku was in his usual castle, as always thinking of a sinister and cowardly plan that of course his "minions" would do for him. As Naraku was watching from Kanna's mirror,

Kagura was walking along Mt. Hakurei looking for the remains of the Leader of the Band of Seven…

After a short while, Kagura found what she, or rather Naraku was looking for, the remains of the one called Bankotsu. Kagura's deep red eyes looked up as if someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "Naraku, I found it." 'What does Naraku want with Bankotsu?' she thought to herself.

'Oh well, it doesn't matter what he wants with him, as long as I get this filthy job done here." She thought, she saw the bones that were left here in Mt. Hakurei she doesn't exactly know what had happened here, no one will tell her anything these days!!

Kagura put a Shikon jewel on what she thought is his neck, she watched without flinching, as the skeleton started to get flesh. Long, black hair started to grow from the scalp, after seeing that he indeed was coming back, Kagura left….

* * *

The body that contained the Shikon jewel had been complete, the man known as Bankotsu awoke again.

'Where am I? What happened?' He looked around him and saw that he was in a cave of some sort. He looked down and saw that he was naked; suddenly he saw movement in front of him, a man in a white baboon cloak appeared in front of him. 'Wait a minute! I recognize that baboon cloak!!' "Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?" He looked at the man who he thinks brought him back to life. "Now, now Bankotsu is that the way to greet an old friend?" The man took off the top of the baboon cloak, and grinned at Bankotsu. "You bastard!! You killed all of my friends; don't think that I have forgotten!!" Bankotsu looked around, looking for his Banryu, "Where the hell are the others and my Banryu, you bastard?!"

"Well, well I would have never thought that bringing you back to life would give such a hateful welcoming to me." Naraku had in his arms Bankotsu's favorite cloth (his regular clothes of course!) "I came to bring you some clothing and ask of you to do me the task that you didn't finish the last time you were alive." Meanwhile, Bankotsu took the cloth and got dressed, after he finished he said, "What is this time? I would have figured since we… wait… where's Jakotsu and Mukotsu...??" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Naraku, "Did you bring back my friends or did you just bring me back?" Again, Naraku just laughed that hideous laugh of his and asked, "Your friends? Wasn't that, what's his name, aw yes Renkotsu the one who betrayed you all and ended up killing almost all of your friends? And as for the others, I can't find where the rest are I only knew where you were." Bankotsu recalled back at what had happened…

* * *

Bankotsu was sitting on a rock with one of Naraku's poisonous insects, when Renkotsu appeared behind him. 'Bankotsu has three of the Shikon jewels in his neck, along with those that I took from Jakotsu and Ginkotsu I should have enough to keep alive and powerful,' Renkotsu thought, 'just got do it quickly before he attacks me with his Banryu.'

Yet when Renkotsu was about to attack Bankotsu jumped off the rock and turned to face his "comrade." "Well Renkotsu for a smart guy you sure are dumb!" Bankotsu was holding Jakotsu's hair clip in his hands. Naraku's insect told me what you did Renkotsu." He said quietly. "You made a wrong choice in doing what you did Renkotsu," Bankotsu saw Renkotsu eyeing his Banryu and he smirked and said, "Don't worry I won't use my Banryu, we'll just fight without any sort of weapons."

* * *

Bankotsu looked back at Naraku and asked "So you still want me to kill Inuyasha?" Naraku looked at him and said, "No, well at least not now… right now I need you to get me the woman who is with Inuyasha the one called Kagome." Bankotsu frowned and closed his eyes trying to remember who this 'Kagome' was.

As Bankotsu was about to strike at Inuyasha to kill him, an arrow with purple light glowing from it hit him in the arm and destroyed most of his arm. When he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice her beautiful dark, brown eyes, her long blue black hair, and her fair skin. Even though he got distracted, it was only for a sec, but that was all it took to get Inuyasha a chance to get his Tetsuaiga.

Yet, Bankotsu was able to respond quickly and countered by locking his Banryu with Tetsuaiga. Suddenly, this orbing relic came out of nowhere and fixing his damaged arm, transported him to Mt. Hakurei.

Opening his eyes and looking back at Naraku he said, "And why should I go for this woman? We…I mean, I do not take tasks like these…" Naraku said, "I'll make a deal with you, if you get me the woman, then I'll give you back your friends." Bankotsu thought about it for a little bit… "And if I refuse?" Naraku laughed and said, "Well if you refuse then I could just as easily take the shard that is keeping you alive."

"Alright I do it, if you of course keep _**YOUR**_ word and bring back my friends after I finish this stupid 'mission.'" Bankotsu looked around the cave that they were in and remembered about his Banryu. "By the way, where is my Banryu?" Looking at where Naraku was standing, he saw that Naraku had already left, yet he heard his voice say, "It's in the village where the woman is at." Bankotsu just looked off into the darkness 'Great where the hell is that? Oh well I can sense for my Banryu without him.' Bankotsu made his way to where Naraku was, while making a braid with his long blue black hair.

After wandering around in the village near Mt. Hakurei, Bankotsu knew that he was heading in the right direction… He knew that by sensing for his Banryu he would find the village where the woman named Kagome was at.

* * *

**Meanwhile…. Along came Kagome…**

Kagome was in Kaede's hut, trying to tell her about Inuyasha, "I know that Inuyasha loves me and Kikyo, but know it seems that he is using me as a way to bring her back Kaede." Kaede looked at the young miko before her, "What do ye mean Kagome?"

"I mean that Inuyasha has been confusing me a lot lately, calling me Kikyo and all that sort of stuff. I know that I might not be as good as Kikyo, I just want to help him get through this tough time." Kaede once again looked at Kagome, 'She has changed in both her physical and emotional states' Kagome had let her hair grown, and has dropped the "school girl look" whatever that meant and now wears a kimono. The white with blue wheat like designed kimono looked really nice on Kagome, her hair having grown so long that it rivaled that of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had barely gotten out of Kaede's hut, when Inuyasha came up to her out of nowhere and said, "About time you get out! What the hell where you doing in there?" Kagome looked at him in annoyance and walked past without so much of an 'Hmf!' and kept walking a few more feet and then without turing she said, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell down to the ground, and laid there for a bit before getting up and saying, "What the hell was tha-!" "Sit boy!!" and again Inuyasha hit the floor with a thud.

Kagome kept on walking without looking about him; it has been almost a year since getting almost all the jewel shards, and Sango and Miroku took off to start a life of their own. They haven't yet defeated Naraku, and he could still be a potential threat to all of them. Yet, for what it's worth they don't have to worry much about him, Miroku had on the day they beat Naraku they got rid of Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Shippou has stayed with Kagome since they have saved him from the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten.

It has been almost two years since Naraku killed Kikyo, and still Inuyasha could not get her out of his mind. She doesn't want him to forget her; it's just that it hurts her that he almost always calls her Kikyo. She hasn't forgotten when he had left her to go search Kikyo, and Naraku's 'son' Hakudoshi had took advantage of that and found the darkness of her, due to Inuyasha.

She however did not blame Inuyasha; Kagome was walking towards the forest to find the spring, "Shippou!?" the little fox demon appeared at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Let's go take a bath!!" Kagome gave the little fox a small smile. "Ok Kagome." 'What is wrong with Kagome?' Shippou thought, 'She has been acting weird, ever since Inuyasha started calling her Kikyo. I can't believe Inuyasha could confuse her like that! '

Kagome took out some shampoo, soap, and two towels, and took out a beach ball for Shippou to enjoy in the water. While Shippou, Kagome leaned against a rock just looking up at the cerulean sky, the color of the sky reminded her of a pair of eyes she had seen in one of her many adventures.

She couldn't understand why Inuyasha could not get over Kikyo. 'He has me, I can relieve his pain, and yet… he still chooses her over me.' Kagome had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, she didn't want Shippou to worry about her. She looked at him and giggled when she saw him twirling the ball around and around with his little feet…..

* * *

**Back to Bankotsu….**

Bankotsu looked around in the village that he has stumbled upon, this village had a couple of people here and there. Of course, no one knew who he was, and since he did not look demonic, they had no reason to believe that he had come to harm them. Bankotsu did not have time to go killing anyone… not now anyways.

As he kept walking on, he could feel his Banryu really close, he has been walking from village to village for at least 3 days now. His patience was getting thinner every day, it wasn't until he decided to stop in a hotel that he heard a woman speak saying, "Kagome? Where are ye? Miroku and Sango are here to visit ye and Inuyasha!!" Bankotsu turned around to see a woman or an old hag with a eye patch call out to a younger woman who he assumed was Kagome. The woman looked different than he remembered her, 'If they see me then they'll come after me, I can't let them spot me or that mutt will come after me.'

So instead of going into the hotel he set off to the nearby forest and decided to find a suitable spot to rest at. 'So this is where my Banryu is, huh? Damn these people!' Bankotsu smirked, 'I wonder how many weak men it took to carry my Banryu.'

After finding a clearing ahead, he decided to sleep and then get something to eat, a rabbit maybe… 'Damn there better be something to eat here!!' Bankotsu closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber…

* * *

**Miroku and Sango arrive…**

Miroku looked around the hut, looking for either Kagome, Inuyasha or Kaede; but they weren't anywhere near here. A pregnant Sango and Kirara appeared next to Miroku, also looking around to see were their fellow comrades were at. Kagome was the first to appear, "Sango, Miroku!! How are you guys?"

Stopping to take a deep breath from all the running, Kagome hadn't seen Sango's belly until she looked up at her, "EEK!!! Sango your preg—pregnant!! I can't believe it!!" She hugged the happy and confused Sango. Shippou appeared with Inuyasha and Kaede close behind, Shippou jumped into Sango's arms, "Hi ya Sango!! How ya been?"

Looking down at Sango's belly, Shippou's eyes got bigger and said, "Miroku what did you do to Sango?!? Why does she have a big bruise on her belly?" Everyone around Shippou looked at each other kind of uncomfortably, and Kirara called to Shippou, who immediately forgot what he asked and jumped onto Kirara, "Kirara do you want to see the toy that Kagome brought me?" Kirara nodded and they headed to the springs to get his toy, the beach ball.

"Ha, I knew that Miroku was fast but I didn't know he was that fast at it!" Inuyasha said looking at both Sango and Miroku, Sango blushing while Miroku looking at Inuyasha innocently….

* * *

**About Banryu….**

"Hey Inuyasha? Why does the aura of that mercenary, hmm… Bankotsu? Yea him, why does the aura of his Banryu here?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and walked inside the hut, it was getting late, and the sun cast a beautiful display of colors from hot pink to blue-violet color. The others followed in suit, Kagome helped Sango sit down, while everyone got comfortable sitting around the warmth of the fire.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, waiting for a reply of his question, "Well when Kagome, Shippou and I were walking back I felt the strong aura of something demonic, and Kagome felt Shikon jewels in the area. We decided to search for whatever had such a strong aura, and then we stumbled upon Bankotsu's Banryu. So we tried to take the jewel shards, but some how we couldn't, in the end we brought it back, that thing is pretty heavy, luckily my demonic side enabled me to carry the thing with at least both my hands." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who seemed deep in thought, 'What is _wrong _with Kagome?'

"I see so have you been able to do anything about the jewel shards that are embedded inside Banryu?" Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads; Kagome suddenly stood up and walked outside, Miroku and Sango both stared at her in surprise. Inuyasha ignored her as if no one was here; Kagome went to sit on a boulder near the hot springs were. Kagome had the sudden urge to yell at Inuyasha, getting a white ribbon; she made her hair into a braid, while she did this, she watched as little Kirara and Shippou were having fun in the hot spring by passing the ball back and forth...

* * *

**In the Middle of the Night…**

Bankotsu awoke to the sound of crickets far off into the distance, 'It must be past judging by the sound of those damn insects.' Deciding to get something to eat before getting his Banryu, Bankotsu started looking for some edible food to eat…..


	2. Chapter 1: A Late Night Visitor

A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I do however wish to own Bankotsu drools while thinking of Bankotsu :P Sorry that I took longer than expected… Well I hope that ya'll enjoy this chap!! Plz review and tell me what ya'll think!!

**Chapter 1:**

**A Late Night Visitor…**

Bankotsu was roasting a rabbit on an open fire; the midnight sky was twinkling with at the diamond bright stars. While Bankotsu waited for his rabbit to finish cooking, he suddenly felt a presence, as he turned around to find himself face to face with Naraku. The man in the baboon cloak gave a cold grin, "Well, well, well Bankotsu. I thought that your life meant more to you than this," He pointed down at the rabbit, "I wouldn't have thought that you'd be wasting your time hunting dumb animals like this." Bankotsu narrowed his at Naraku, "Well maybe if you could go hunting for my food while I went to get the girl, then maybe_ I _would stop wasting my time like this!"

"Well Bankotsu you have your life back, and everything that a pathetic human does. You can of course go back to the depths of hell, so you wouldn't have to satisfy this need to feed…" Bankotsu stayed quiet and looked at Naraku, "FINE! After this I will _gladly_ go look for the woman that a powerful _youkai_ can't get himself." Naraku narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu, "I'd be careful if I were you Bankotsu, unlike you I hold your life in my hands…"

* * *

**On a Feathered Ride One Friday Night…**

Kagura was flying low around the forest that both Bankotsu and Naraku were at, she had been ordered to look for the _best_ direction for Bankotsu to take. She finally found a small narrow road that will surely take him to the destination that Naraku needs for him to go.

After going back along the trail, she saw Naraku walking along the forest, "Kagura," Naraku said, looking up at the sky, "Did you find a suitable trail for our young leader of the Shichinin-tai?"

"Yes, I did. I guess that this is the perfect place for him to go to get the woman." She said, allowing him to follow her back towards the way she came back from. Looking on at the two huts that Inuyasha and the others were in, Naraku disappeared into the forest, 'Oh well, I would love to go and watch, but Naraku has other things in mind for me to do I guess…" Kagura frowned as she remembered what she had to go do…

* * *

**The Demon Named Hiten…**

Naraku was sitting in front of Kanna, who had the mirror turned towards him anyways… Kagura appeared from the dark shadows and Naraku spoke, "Kagura, I need you to do me the favor of heading to the Village of the Damned." Kagura was looked at him in shock and asked, "Why Naraku? What do you want me to go over there for?" 'Is he trying to get rid of me?' Naraku looked down at the floor before continuing with what he had in mind.

"I need you to go look for this youkai demon named Hiten, he was on of the Thunder Brothers."

"But I thought that Hiten and Manten were both killed by Inuyasha?!?"

"Well Kagura, they were indeed killed, yet I found out that this village contains the spirits of the demons who have not finished their business here, yet unlike some spirits these cannot go where they please."

"So then what do you want me to do exactly? Bring him back from the dead?"

Naraku pull out a body of a handsome demon, he has a medium-long black hair and red soulless eyes…

"I want you to take this body to the Village of the Damned and put his spirit into his body, after that bring him straight over here." Kagura bowed and walked away, having put the body in her feather-like magic carpet and getting on herself, she took off to this "Village of the Damned."

* * *

Having gotten there only a short while, she placed the body behind some trees in the nearby forest; she walked to the village and looked around. 'How am I suppose to know where the hell to look for this Hiten?' Kagura thought as her ruby red eyes looked around the deserted village.

Kagura heard Naraku's poisonous insects, she looked up and saw about twenty of the insects buzzing around, one the twenty insects left her a message. "Hmm…so Naraku wants me to go into the village and just shout for Hiten? This is really ridiculous… but gotta do what one tells ya to do." Sighing she walked into the haunted village and immediately she could feel the strong aura's of the demons' spirits.

"HITEN!!! Show yourself or your spirit or whatever!!"

Kagura waited for only a few seconds, and not even in that time did she feel a powerful gust of wind. As she turned around, she saw the ghost of the clay-made body, and the ghost asked, "What do you want? You don't look like the type of demon to go around, calling out random names…" He looked her up and down, and smirked at her, Kagura, of course ignored this and just continued as of nothing happened. "Listen here, I came here only to grant back your life, I have brought your body, all you have to do is repossess it."

* * *

**Back to the damn Village…**

Bankotsu looked at Naraku with both anger and detest, "Well you can go ahead and end my damn life!! You wouldn't have resurrected me if you didn't need me Naraku!!" Naraku in turn just stayed looking at him and said, "Well Bankotsu I could always replace you with someone else, if you don't want the job. I got no problem with that, but do you have a problem with that?" Naraku didn't wait for a reply, he simply said, "you either do it or go back to the depths of hell, it's your choice."

With that he turned around and left, but before he left he said, "If you want to get Banryu, go that way." Bankotsu looked around at the narrow trail in the forest, wondering what to do. He went ahead and followed the trail, 'Might as well do it and get it over it. This woman, Kagome, must be very dangerous for Naraku…'

He got to a clearing in the forest and saw a small hut; he recognized the silver-haired mutt and that little fox-brat. He knew that Naraku brought him back from the dead, and he managed to figure out that Naraku actually gave him two jewel shards to give him more power. He was no longer the undead, he was alive and he bled just like any other damn human. This also meant that although Inuyasha could smell him, but either way he'd be considered like any other person walking around.

Leaning against a tree in the shadows, he closed his eyes as he remembered when Naraku offered him to be a demon, "If you are tired of being just like the pathetic people around you, then why not become a demon like me?" Bankotsu wanted to laugh out loud at what Naraku just offered. "I would rather die a million deaths before deciding to become a demon like you!"

Bankotsu opened his eyes and smirked, 'He will never seize to ask such a ridiculous question to anyone will he? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me, tonight I will go get my Banryu and that's all I care about.'

* * *

**Kagome confesses her fears to a dear friend…**

After Kagome had come back from the hot springs with Shippou and Kirara, she headed off to sleep in her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku were sleeping in another hut with Kirara, while Inuyasha and her shared a hut of their own.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to rid herself of the events they had been through.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome could feel her vision slightly blur as she tried to keep back the tears that threatened to fall, "Will you always be here for me?" Inuyasha looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, but Kikyo is out there somewhere and I've got to find her! I know it's hard for you to understand but I love her and I will never forget her…" Kagome looked at him in disbelief and the tears that had threatened to fall were coming out. "So this is it right? You would go for someone who tries to kill you, while someone who has always protected you is left here to suffer at what you just said?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha turned around and continued to walk, "I'm sorry." With that he took off running and disappeared into the shadows of the night. Kagome fell to her knees and cried until Kaede came out to help her inside.

* * *

Kagome awoke with her face covered in tears; she sat up and tried to hide the tears. She looked around the hut and saw Inuyasha sleeping away as usual, looking down into her sleeping bag she smiled as she saw Shippou sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag. She stood up and covered Shippou before stepping out into the unusually cold night, she decided to get changed into more warmer clothes.

She loved it when the night was quiet, she had only taken a few steps before she heard her name, "Kagome?" Looking around she saw Sango also dressed in warm clothes, coming toward her. "Sango, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out! You could catch a cold, that isn't something good for you or the baby!"

Sango gave her a weary smile and rubbed her hand against her slightly big belly, "It's ok Kagome, I'm fine like this…" Sango gave Kagome a worried look, "I'm concerned about you Kagome, you haven't been yourself lately…." Kagome looked at her without any emotion on her face. "What are you talking about Sango? I've been fine…Really!!" She gave Sango a cheerful smile, hiding her pain from a friend that she saw as a sister. "Kagome, I know that I haven't been here a lot lately but I know that this person in front of isn't you." Kagome let her smile fall a little she didn't know what to tell Sango, she instead looked at the floor.

Sango said, "Kagome, why don't we go for a little walk and you can tell me anything you wish to tell me…"

Kagome nodded to her, and they started to walk around the small village, coming to a rest near a small, thin river. "So…Kagome what's been happening between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they both sat on the ground looking at the crystal clear water.

"Nothing… I've just been kind of sad that he wants to go look for Kikyo again."

Sango looked at Kagome in shock, "But I thought that Kikyo was dead! I didn't know that she is still alive, or whatever." Kagome looked at her and said, "Well the funny thing is that Inuyasha isn't even sure that she is alive, and yet… Well he once took off to go look for her." Kagome's eyes were once again covered in tears that threatened to fall from her beautiful face. "Inuyasha can really get on my nerves when he does something like this, but if he loves her so much… Then why is he with me? Why can't he just go on and say that he doesn't want to be with me?" She felt her tears falling down on her face; she put her legs under her chin. 'Poor Kagome, men can be unreasonable at times…' She remembers how Miroku was with her, how he would follow any pretty woman in front of him.

"Kagome, what are you going to do? Go back to your time?"

Kagome shook her head, "I can't leave Shippou, he's like a son to me!!" Kagome turned to look at Sango again and said, "No matter what happens between Inuyasha and me, I will not leave Shippou because of this!"

"Kagome it's alright to leave the ones you love in the hands of another, I have to move on forcefully without Kohaku…"

Kagome had forgotten that Kohaku is dead… Naraku killed him for the jewel shard that he had, and then went after Kouga but unlike Kohaku; Kouga had time to run away. Kagome was the one who asked him to leave this horrible place.

"Sango…I'm sorry about Kohaku…" Kagome looked back at the river, "Don't worry about it Kagome, I know that he is with my father and mother."

Kagome was about to say something when a loud sound came from the temple that contained Banryu…

* * *

**How many did it take…?**

Bankotsu had awoken to the sound of two women talking, glancing toward the direction where the sounds are coming from he saw that it was that woman Kagome and her friend the "ninja girl." It was the first time that Bankotsu looked at the woman, she looked different somehow….

'Well it doesn't matter right now, I have to find Banryu.' Looking at the two women, he waited until they were out of site to make his move. He quietly jumped out the tree and landed on the ground like a cat, except on two feet. Looking around the mutt didn't seem to be anywhere, 'Probably sleeping… well that makes it easier for me to kill him now doesn't it?' Yet he knew that right now was neither the time nor the place, he'd rather kill him in a battle, and he hasn't forgotten the battle that he had with him.

He felt the aura of his Banryu closer with each step that he took, he found a temple and he could feel the aura come from the inside of this "holy" temple. He stepped up closer and finally saw his beloved sword… Banryu. He smiled at his sword and walked towards it, as he got closer he saw that there were chains and what not around his Banryu. "Pathetic priests! This must be their doing!! Well I'll teach them a lesson about what happens to those who get my Banryu!!" Bankotsu got Banryu from the handle and with picked it up, causing the chains all break and the alter thing that was under Banryu to fall to the side. He didn't care about the racket he was making, heck he wanted to see who would be the first to come to their death.

So he sat down and waited, sure enough he saw a skinny looking priest came, "Who the hell are you?" He was shocked to see that this man was carrying the sword that Inuyasha a half-demon could barely pick up!! "So tell me old man, how many men did it take to pick up my beloved Banryu?"

"Uh… what are you? A demon?"

Bankotsu sighed and looked at him, "Old man I asked you a question!! I expect an answer!!" The man looked at him terrified and said, "Three of the strongest men…"

"That's all I wanted to know, you see? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Bankotsu walked toward the man, while the man was staring at him in horror, Bankotsu liked this part of the game. "Go on old man run away and see how far you'll get before you die!!" The man came to his senses and began to run away, he didn't make to the last step before Bankotsu cut his head clean off.

He turned to his right as he saw the two women, one half walking half running and the other running, come towards him. They both stopped a few distance from him and were shocked to see who it was, "Ban-Ba…!!" Bankotsu looked at them with a grin on his handsome face, "What's the matter girls? Cat got your tongue?"

He looked at the one called Kagome, and said, "So where's that mutt of yours?" Kagome looked at him and said, "Bankotsu what are you doing here? We thought you were dead!!"

"Your right I _was _dead!! Naraku on the other hand decided to revive me."

Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku!!" Sango shook her head, "No Kagome, I can't leave you here by yourself!!"

"You have to otherwise he's going kills us both!"

"Actually I'm only going to kill that woman!!" He pointed at Sango, "And as for you, wench! You're going to come with me!"

"SANGO RUN!!!"

Kagome went to Sango and grabbing her hand she dragged to the safety of the forest. 'What are we going to do? Sango is in no condition to fight let alone run!! I've got to think of something fast!!'

" Run all you want but you can't hide from me forever!!"

They could hear Bankotsu cutting down some of the trees; Kagome knew these parts of the woods very well. They came to the Sacred Tree in which Inuyasha was bound to. Kagome knew that they were close to the huts, they stopped running looking back to see if Bankotsu was still behind them.

They didn't see him so they thought they were safe, so Kagome and Sango turned around to go to the huts and call on Inuyasha and Miroku when they saw Bankotsu in front of them. Kagome and Sango gasped as the man came up to them. As he stepped closer, they saw the grin on his face and knew that he was going to kill Sango, Kagome screamed like she had never screamed before, "INUYASHA, MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Pieces FS into Place

**(A/N) Sorry for taking so long in updating!! I had so many things interfere while writing this story!! I hope you'll like! And by the way... I don't OWN Inuyasha **

**Chapter 2:The Pieces Fall Slowly into Place…**

Hiten checked out his new body, testing out his arms and legs as if he didn't know how to use them. He looked at Kagura with a pair of ruby eyes; he did look dashing in his body… Kagura had to try hard not to blush, so instead she turned to look at the village where all the spirits roamed. "What about my brother Manten? Doesn't he get a body too?" Hiten asked while once again looking up and down at her body with obvious like. "I don't know Hiten, you'd have to ask Naraku that yourself, because I don't know what he wants with you."

Kagura took out her feather-like magic carpet and turned to look at Hiten, "Come on, let's go see Naraku I'm pretty sure you're anxious to meet him…" Hiten hopped onto the feather-like magic carpet, while Kagura was in the front. They left the village to head back while a battle was about to begin**  
**

* * *

**What does he want with me?**

Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha had at least heard her scream; she looked at Sango who looked scared and had a hand over her belly as if to shield her unborn baby. 'Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?' Kagome thought, 'What do I do?'

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha came out from behind the trees wielding Tetsuaiga and Miroku wasn't that far behind with Kirara. They both stopped short taking a look at the man who was standing in front of them, "Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing here!!?" Inuyasha asked looking both shocked and annoyed; he glared at him as Bankotsu dashed towards him. "What the hell do you care about it!!? I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!!"

Miroku in turn ran towards the girls, "Sango are you ok? Kagome what happened?" Kagome shook her head saying, "I'm not sure, we had heard something coming from the temple where Banryu was being held, but we weren't sure what it was." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and Bankotsu, who were locked in battle, then turned to look at Miroku again, "When we got there Bankotsu was there about to kill one of the priest from here, when he saw us though he let the priest go and came after us." Kagome thought is she should mention to Miroku that Bankotsu is after her.

"…." Miroku looked at both Sango and Kagome, 'What's wrong with them…?' Miroku thought to himself...

"So what else did he say?"

Sango looked at him and said, "He wanted to kill me because he's only after Kagome, he would've killed me if Kagome hadn't dragged me with her." Miroku turned to Kirara and said, "Kirara take Sango and Kagome back to the huts and stay there with them ok?" Kirara nodded and kneeled down in order to let the woman on, then took off flying.

Bankotsu saw that the wench was getting away, "Hey come back here you little wench!!" Bankotsu had thrown Inuyasha to the ground but was quickly caught off guard by Inuyasha and was locked again with him. "Where the hell do you think your going?" "Back off mutt!! I'm not here for you this time!! I'm only here for that wench!"

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" Bankotsu smirked and said, "You should know which wench I'm talking about, isn't any evil demon always after her?"

"You're after Kagome? Why you fucking son of a BITCH!!!!" Inuyasha got up from the ground, "WIND SCAR!!!!"

"Got him!" As the dirt cleared, Inuyasha saw a figure standing unharmed, "Huh? What the…?"

"Is that the best you got? The last time I fought you, you were much stronger!!" Inuyasha growled running toward him yelling, "You BASTARD!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!" While dodging the attacks, Bankotsu kept on taunting him, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Did I hit your sensitive spot? Why the hell do you care about a woman like that? Why don't you go look for a woman like you? Oh wait I know why!! Cuz' there is no other mutt like you!!"

'Bankotsu must be working for Naraku again… but what does he want with Kagome?'

* * *

Kagome and Sango were with Kirara and Shippou, both hearing the battle not far from here. Kagome looked at Sango, "What do you think Bankotsu wants with me Sango?" 

"I don't know Kagome, but how in the world did he come back? I mean you said that he was the last one of the Band of Seven right?" Kagome looked down at the floor and nodded, "I'm not sure myself, I don't know what's going on here, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Naraku…" Sango looked surprised at what she said, "Naraku? What would he want with you? He knows that Kouga is the only one left with the jewel shards, unless he's hoping to get Kouga out of hiding by capturing you…"

Kagome shook her head, "No that can't be it, he doesn't need me to get the jewel shards from him…" Miroku suddenly came into the hut that the women were in and looked at Kagome, "Kagome do you have any idea why Bankotsu wants you?" Kagome looked at him and said, "I'm not sure of what's going on or why Bankotsu wants me…**  
**

* * *

**Back to the Battle Ground….**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu were both sweating as the battle was intensifying more and more. Bankotsu was not that tired to Inuyasha, due to the Jewel Shards. Bankotsu called upon the lightening as the sky darkened, having asked Naraku for more Jewel Shards to power up his Banryu. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, 'Damn! Who knows where this lightening will hit!"

"Inuyasha don't worry my lightening won't hit that wench, I have much more control over my lightening. Doesn't that make you feel so much better?" Grinning, he pointed Banryu to Inuyasha, who in turn jumped out of dangers way only to get struck on the back.

The lightening had stopped soon after striking Inuyasha; the sky had cleared leaving only the midnight blue with its diamond filled stars back in place. Slowly walking over to the unconscious Inuyasha, he looked down at him and grinned, "See? If you would just have let me take the wench you would not be in this mess right now."

He looked over his shoulder at the clearing that was ahead and saw that the monk had come back, 'Well might as well just kill him and get the stupid wench.' He went up to the monk who in turn did nothing except run back to where the two women were.

"Kagome!! You and Kirara need to get Sango out of here! Bankotsu is heading over here!! I do not want Sango or the baby and you to get hurt, now get on Kirara and leave!!" Kagome looked at him and yelled, "Miroku, you can't leave Sango like this! She needs you, look he is only after me, maybe he will leave if he takes me!!"

Without waiting for a reply, Kagome quickly got her bow and arrows and got her backpack which already had her belongings inside. She ran towards the entrance of the hut and turned to look at Sango… "Sango, please take care, do not forget that I will be here for you, Miroku and Shippou…" She paused as she looked at Kirara and said, "Kirara take care of Sango and the baby ok? Oh and Miroku? Can you take care of Inuyasha too?"

Sango had tears forming in her eyes, "Kagome you don't have to do this! There can be another way, I'm sure of it!!" Kagome looked outside to see that Bankotsu was almost to the small hut, she looked at the ground, tears of her own hitting the ground, "No there is no other way, and Inuyasha is not here to protect me… I need to this by myself; you guys have been the ones to help me in my time of need. I cannot repay you by risking Miroku's life."

After that Kagome took off running in front of Miroku and said, "Miroku nothing better happen to Sango for your sake!! I'll come back and hurt you!!" With that she headed to the edge of the forest calling onto Bankotsu, "Hey Kid!! Over here!! I'm the one you want, don't go getting other people in the way you pathetic worm for a mercenary!!" She started to run, hoping that the taunting had provoked him to follow her and forget the others, 'I'm sorry Sango, but I feel miserable enough with Inuyasha, I don't want you to lose a loved one because of me!!**  
**

* * *

**You're one strange woman…**

Bankotsu had stopped in his tracks as he saw the stupid wench run out, he paid no attention to the monk anymore, now this was personal… starting to play his favorite game again… hide and seek. He quickly started to run; every step took him closer to the wench and made him excited to feel the cool night air passing by him. He didn't care about the strange animals or demons in the forest this late at night; all he did was cut and slice like he always did to everything in sight.

He finally saw the girl running away; fear was the only feature on her face, he liked this look on her. He noticed that she had stopped in front of that Sacred Tree thing. 'What the hell is that wench doing?' He slowed down and stopped right behind a tree near the Sacred Tree thingy, looking straight at the wench he was suppose to capture. He struck Banryu into the ground so it would be standing and easy to grab for..

He couldn't imagine what that wench was thinking about, well it didn't matter to him anyways he wasn't interested in what she was thinking. Looking at her he realized she had started to cry while looking at the tree, he scowled at this, 'Stupid wench! Why the hell does she have to go ruin the fun by crying?!' He got out of his hiding place and walked up to her, "You know when someone is after you your not suppose to stop and stare at a stupid tree and cry!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder with both tears and a glare in her eyes, Bankotsu stopped as if intimidated by her. 'Huh? What the hell is wrong with that wench? Why the hell is she starring at me like that?' "What the hell are you starring at wench?" Kagome just 'Hfmed' and turned back to the Sacred Tree**  
**

* * *

**I Have Foreseen…**

Naraku was still sitting down looking into Kanna's mirror looking at Kagome and Bankotsu when Kagura appeared with Hiten. Naraku didn't even move his head, only his evil red eyes moved at the two figures, "Why, hello Hiten good to see you alive again." Hiten looked down at Naraku, "So you're the infamous Naraku that I have heard so much of huh?"

"Well that depends on what you've heard…" Naraku stood up and looked at Hiten, "I have a request for you Hiten, if you're interested…"

"And what request would that be?"

"Well I have been seeing some sorcerers that seem to be telling me of a threat that is coming my way. They have foretold me of the same thing, that some being is gonna be formed that will come to kill me." Hiten looked at Naraku, "And that is my problem how? I thought that you are the most powerful demon that has ever existed." Hiten looked at Kagura before looking at Naraku again, "Well if you give me what I want then I will do what you wish."

"Name your price." Hiten didn't answer rather just turned to look at Kagura again. "So you want Kagura? What do you want her for?"

"I want her to be my woman." Kagura looked at Naraku and Hiten in disbelief. 'There is no way that I'm going to his woman, but Naraku has my heart… Maybe just maybe he won't hold my heart anymore if I become Hiten's woman.'

Naraku narrowed his eyes and said, "Why would you want her for? She can be useful at times, but others… She can turn traitorous. Can't you Kagura?" Kagura stayed quiet, refusing to say anything.

"I don't care I still want her as my woman, either give her to me or I won't work for you." Naraku laughed his sickening laugh, "My, my Hiten I would have never thought that you would have chosen a woman for a price, but you've got your deal she's yours. Yet you have to complete the job that I request, deal?" Hiten nodded, "Deal."

"So what is this all about? What exactly do you want me to do?" Naraku motioned for him to sit and started telling him the details. "Well as I said, I have gone to visit with sorcerers who tell of my downfall by some powerful person with miko powers."

"Miko powers?"

"Yes, do you remember Inuyasha? The half-demon who had killed both you and your dear brother, Manten." Hiten thought back to his last day on this planet..

* * *

The Tetsuaiga had struck Manten when he tried to kill that disgusting wench, Hiten turned around and looked at Manten. Inuyasha went with to the wench while Hiten went to Manten, "Manten!" The wench and the little fox demon took the pelt that was around Manten, and tried to run but Hiten struck them with lightening to move them out of his way. 

"Hiten their gone, every last strand of my hair and diminished my last hopes for happiness…" Hiten looked at Manten with worried eyes, "Don't say that Manten, we could grow your hair back!!"

"No brother, I cannot kid myself anymore, just do the favor of hoping that if I come back, I'll be back as a fuzzy caterpillar…. No… if I could come back as your brother then I would want that." Manten looked at his brother and closed his eyes for the last time. Hiten looked at his brother with tears running down his face, "Manten!! Please don't die!!"

"How dare you kill my beloved brother!!!" Hiten attacked Inuyasha and Kagome with lightening, but Inuyasha carried both Kagome and Shippou to safety. 'He's not getting away with this!!' Hiten watched as Inuyasha told the wench to run to safety, He threw a big lightening ball at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha used that sheath to protect himself, so then Hiten flew towards Inuyasha using his spinning wheels. As he got there Inuyasha used the sheath in his hands to stop Hiten from cutting him in two with his weapon. When the sheath of the damned half-blood started to break it had summoned that damned sword.

Inuyasha had killed Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers, whom thought to be invincible were defeated by a half-breed….

* * *

Hiten snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naraku, "Yea, so what about him?" 

"Well, I have, like I said, been seeing these sorcerers who tell me that either this woman or some child born of her will come to kill me." Hiten listened and after a moment of silence he said, "And why should I be interested in this? What do I have to do with this?" Naraku looked at him and smiled, "Well you see Hiten if you can do me this then I shall bring back your younger brother, Manten and shall give you anything else besides of course Kagura…."

* * *

**Too many memories…**

Kagome had the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall down on her pretty face, yet she held them back and continued to look at the tree. She knew that Bankotsu was just staring at her, 'Why is he just staring at me? I thought he was going to capture me?' After staying silent for a bit Kagome asked, "I thought you were coming to capture me?" She turned around and faced him, her eyes hard and cold no sign of the warmth that was usually held in her brown eyes.

Bankotsu had felt a sudden shiver down his spine, 'What the hell? The way she's looking at me is kind of scary… Why the hell is she staring at me like that?' He narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you looking at wench?"

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Bankotsu looked confused at the wench, Kagome turned around again to stare at the Sacred Tree, "My name is Kagome." As she said that she looked down at the floor, and silently said to herself, "Kagome…." She felt the tears start to fall on her face; she had remembered when she told Inuyasha that her name wasn't "Kikyo" although at that time she didn't know who Kikyo was.

Bankotsu stared at her confused, 'Why the hell would I care what her name is?' He was getting out of the trance he was in earlier, the trance that had sent shivers up and down his spine. He started to walk towards the woman named "Kagome" and was right behind her before he felt a presence. He turned around and saw the half-demon Inuyasha, running back he got Banryu with one hand, "So you're not dead are you Inuyasha? Aw well I can't have it all now can I?"

* * *

Kagome turned around and suddenly felt trapped; she remembered that she met Inuyasha because she needed his help. When she first traveled to this world there was a centipede demon known as "Mistress Centipede" that had grabbed her and pulled her down the well. When she managed to fight off the demon and got out of the well she realized that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore, but in Feudal Japan. As she got out of the well she saw that the Sacred Tree had a strange boy with hair and dog ears after touching the dog ears she was captured by village people who had assumed her as a demon or a spy from another village. 

When the centipede attacked again, Kagome realized that Mistress Centipede was after her, and she took off running to "Inuyasha's Forest" in hopes that Mistress Centipede would follow her. There she saw that Inuyasha was awake and after she was pinned with Inuyasha because of Mistress Centipede she had no choice but to release Inuyasha if she valued her life….

* * *

Getting out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to face both the hanyou and the mercenary, "Bankotsu, if I am to go with you, will you take me somewhere far away?" Bankotsu was concentrating on Inuyasha until she said that, "What?" 

"If you take me somewhere far from you, I'll make it a lot easier for you to take me…" Inuyasha was looking at Kagome in disbelief, "Wha-What? No Kagome you don't have to go with him!!"

"Inuyasha, shut up…" Inuyasha looked at her with an angry look on his face, "Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well the same question brought back to you!! I don't want you to come to rescue anymore Inuyasha, from this day forward we're going our own separate ways!!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu were both staring at Kagome, forgetting that they were about to battle each other. Bankotsu was walking to Kagome, while Inuyasha just starred at her, not even noticing that Bankotsu was getting near her. "You know for a very brave woman, you are really stupid. Why the hell do you want to get away from that hanyou?"

"I'm not going to tell you, if I'm not going to ask you what Naraku wants me for then you shouldn't ask me either!" Inuyasha also got out of his trance and started to walk towards the two, Tetsuaiga firmly in his hand. However, Kagome took out her bow and an arrow, she pointed the weapon at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha don't get closer!! I'm warning you!! I'll shoot you if I have to," Kagome's eyes started to water as she continued, "we have gone our separate ways from the day you told me that you wanted Kikyo! If you chose her then don't expect me to stand by your side anymore!! I can't take it anymore!! Just please… go away, go AWAY!!!!" With that she shot at him but she narrowly missed by an inch.

She looked at him in shock at what she just did, Inuyasha looked down and said, "Fine, if that's what you want then I'll leave." He was about to turn around and leave, before Kagome said a little more softly, "Wait, let me at the least take off the beads that Kaede put on you." Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything, Bankotsu just sat down and stared at them, amused by what he was both seeing and hearing… not that he really cared…

After Kagome took off the beads, Inuyasha muttered, "Good-bye and good riddance…" before turning around and ran away from her, Kagome felt tears falling down on her cheeks, 'What have I done?' Bankotsu stood up and said, "Well let's get going, I'm assuming that you got all your stuff before you left your pathetic friends behind right?" Kagome only nodded and walked towards him, as soon as she was close to him, he picked her up on his shoulder.

"Ban-Bankotsu!! What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down right now!!!" She stared to kick and thrash about, while he had her pinned down on his shoulder with his hand. Banryu was tied on his back so he wouldn't have to deal with carrying the sword while carrying Kagome. "So, wench wha-…"

"Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh, not this again." He stopped walking and dropped Kagome on the floor; she landed on her bottom and slowly started to get up rubbing her back and her bottom. "Well it wouldn't 'be this again' if you would call me by my name Ka-go-me." He continued to walk past her as she put her hands at her hips and looked at him with a glare. After he had walked a few feet ahead of her, he turned around, "What aren't you coming?"

She turned herself around the other way, with a 'Hmf' and said, "I won't go unless you call me by my name."

"Well then do I have to pick you up like I did before? Or will you just start walking? What do you prefer?" Kagome thought about it and just sighed while walking up behind him; he turned around and began to walk. As Kagome walked behind Bankotsu, she looked up at the beautiful moon, thinking to herself that this might be the last time she'll ever see the moon this full. She felt like crying but she knew that if she cried that it wouldn't do her any good.

She was feeling a little sleepy after what had happened earlier that night, so she decided to ask, "Hey Bankotsu can we find a place to stay for the night?" Without even looking back he said, "No."

"Why not? I'm tired!"

"Well that's not my problem, you should've thought of that before deciding to choose to come with my rather than the half wit Inuyasha." Kagome just looked at the ground, and as soon as she did she heard her stomach growl, she was hungry. "Umm… Can we please stop to rest somewhere? Aren't you hungry?" With that said and done, he stopped, "Well I suppose that we can stop to eat and rest somewhere." He looked around the forest until he saw a clearing, "This way, you can catch and cook dinner for the both of us." She just nodded, and followed him to the clearing, they managed to start a fire, 'Without Kirara it's kind of hard to start a fire.' She looked through her backpack until she found some instant ramen noodles.

"Bankotsu can you escort me to the river to get some water?" Bankotsu said, "Why the hell would I do that for?"

"Well because there are monsters everywhere in the forest and I don't want to get attacked…" Bankotsu looked at her with a look of dislike, "Psf… It's not my problem, I told you that you have to catch and cook our food."

"Well yeah, but I need water and plus I'm not hunting anything I already have some food with me and we can eat that instead. I just need water…"

"Well then get up and get it yourself…" Kagome got frustrated and stood up and left without another word, Bankotsu had his eyes on her, 'She kind of cute… But she is really annoying'

* * *

After picking up some water, she came back and cooked them some ramen and after they finished eating (in which Bankotsu burned his tongue at first but then after it finished burning he could taste the food and liked it) they fell asleep, Kagome in her sleeping bag and Bankotsu slept leaning against a tree… 

**Tell me what ya'll think about this chapter!! Thanks for the reviews you guys!!  
**


End file.
